Seven Minutes in Heaven
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's play seven minutes in heaven. Threeshot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

"Do they always do this?" Benny asked his eyes glued to Maureen and Joanne who were heavily making out on the couch. He's eyes soon turned to Roger and Mimi, who were snuggling on a chair. "I don't remember her being this frisky with Mark."

Mimi kindly smiled. "You get used to it. Plus we all agreed that we would rather watch them make out, than argue."

Collins soon walked over with a blanket in his hands. He tossed it over the diva and the lawyer, and grinned. "We just cover them up."

"Don't worry Joanne usually stops it when Maureen starts...ummm..." Angle began and paused to think of an appropriate word. "What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Humping." Collins declared with a chuckle and pulled Angel down on his lap.

Angel nodded and kissed Collins on the cheek. "That's it."

"Wow..." Benny snorted

"Just wait until Collins and Angel go to the bathroom together." Roger added with a snicker. "The entire building can hear them."

Angel blushed and snuggled into Collins. "We're not that loud..."

Mimi giggled and nodded. "Oh yes you are."

"Who cares Ang; at least it lets people know how much we love each other." Collins chuckled.

"I guess." Angel replied and nuzzled Collins neck.

"Just be thankful you don't live with Roger and Mimi." Mark began as he joined the group from the kitchen. "If they're not in Roger's room having sex, then they are in Mimi's apartment right below, and let me tell you...these walls are thin."

Mimi proudly smiled while Roger pulled her close, the two sharing a sweet kiss.

Benny sighed and rolled his eyes and sarcastically replied, "Great...I have to move back here."

"Well make sure you leave Mark alone during the hours of ten and twelve." Roger laughed.

"Hey!" Mark said. "You walked in on me one time!"

"So did I." Mimi snorted. "It's funny how you and Maureen have been broken up for almost two years now, yet you still watch home made movies staring her, with your hand down your pants."

Mark pretty much turned apple red, while everyone else burst into laughter. "You're all going to hell." He mumbled and walked back over to the kitchen.

"Just put your hand down my pants." Maureen whispered.

"Maureen no, we're in front of everyone." Joanne said.

"Well you already have a hand up my shirt...one down my pants won't kill ya." Maureen explained, while she undid her belt, and began to push her pants down.

"We can hear you, you know." Roger said.

Maureen's head popped out from under the blanket. "Well it's not like you can see anything."

"We can see the blanket moving though." Collins smirked.

"Think of it as a free lesbian sex show." Maureen said before retreating back under the blanket.

"Are they seriously going to have sex in front of us?" An excited Benny asked. "Maybe I will like moving back in here after all."

"Are you kidding me?" Mimi laughed. "You do remember Joanne is under there right?"

Benny's eyebrows turned in confusion. He didn't know much about Joanne, just knew she was a lawyer, so what Mimi said meant nothing to him.

"Honey just watch." Angle said, and pointed to the moving blanket. "Three...two...one..."

"Ow!" Maureen shouted and quickly sat straight up, holding her arm. "Joanne that hurt, why'd you have to pinch me?!"

"I told you I didn't want to go any further." Joanne said and climbed out from underneath Maureen and the blanket. She took in a deep breath and let it out, while fixing her make out hair. She then eyed Benny and scrunched up her noise. "When did he get here?"

"Right before your tongue slipped in Maureen's mouth." Mimi teased.

"Oh." Joanne nodded with amusement.

"So now what are we going to do?" Maureen whined and snuggled next to the lawyer. "Since Joanne won't pleasure me."

"I'll pleasure you." Benny winked.

Maureen rolled her eyes and cuddled even closer to Joanne, letting the lawyer wrap her protective arms around her. "I would rather get five Pap Test in a row than have your yuppie scum naked body all over me."

"Well put Honeybear." Joanne smiled; happily glad Maureen didn't and would _never_ flirt with the ex-landlord.

"Thank you Pookie." Maureen smirked and nestled into Joanne's arms.

Benny sank in his chair, while the rest of the boho's lowly giggled.

"Let's play spin the bottle." Mimi blurted out.

"Chica, we always play that." Angel sighed.

"Let's get drunk." Collins suggested.

"We always do that too." Joanne supplied.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Maureen excitedly said, while straddling the lawyer's lap. "This way, Pookie and I can make out behind a closed door...and perhaps take it up a notch." She seductively said while leaning down for a kiss.

"How about seven minutes in heaven with a twist." Mimi smirked with a devious look in her eyes.

"I don't like that look." Roger commented. "The last time you got that look, I was handcuffed to the bed."

Mimi giggled and kissed Roger's cheek. "Don't worry it's nothing like that." She then eyed everyone, even Mark who rejoined the group to hear the twist. "Let's play, but! We can't go in with our canon couples."

"I'm definitely in!" Maureen said, pulling her lips away from Joanne for just a second.

"I knew you would be." Mimi smirked. "Anyone else?"

Joanne sighed. "But Maureen is going to get all...touchy feely...and it's not going to be with me."

"Pookie I promise, I'll only do lip on lip action." Maureen said while wrapping her arms around her neck. "Or depending on who I get, I might not even touch the person at all." She said while pointing over her shoulder to Benny. "I'll even handcuff my hands behind my back if it makes you feel better."

"Okay..." Joanne huffed still not liking the idea of Maureen kissing someone else.

"Okay so Maureen, Joanne, and I are in." Mimi declared, and then whispered something in Roger's ear to make him smile.

"I'm in too!" Roger said.

"I guess I'll play..." Mark said.

"Us too." Angel said for both her and Collins.

"Benny?" Mimi asked.

"I'm in." Benny said, hoping that maybe he would get Mimi as a partner.

"How do we pick who gets who?" Mark asked.

"We can cut up straws. And make them all different lengths. And there are going to be four partners, so we make two of each the same length, and then who ever matches, is that person's partner." Joanne explained and everyone raised a confused eyebrow towards her, besides Maureen, who was currently kissing up and down her neck.

"I'll just get the straws for you..." Mark said to the lawyer, and walked back into the kitchen and came back out with scissors and straws.

After Joanne was done cutting the straws, she walked around and had everyone pick one from her hand.

"Okay, everyone go find your match." Joanne said.

A few minutes later, everyone found who they were going to make out with and sat next to their partners.

"Ew!" Joanne uncontrollably shouted.

"Thanks..." Mark sheepishly said. "I didn't know I was so disgusting..."

"Oh sorry...no it's just..." Joanne stuttered. "I have to make out with a boy!"

"You don't have to..." Mimi said. "You guys can just talk. You can do whatever you want behind the door, besides have sex, this is strictly making out." Her eyes shifted to Maureen. "Just making out!"

"Why are you looking at me?" Maureen asked appalled.

"I think we better get the handcuffs." Collins commented. "The drama queen is paired up with my Angelcake...I don't want her touching."

"Hey!" Maureen whined. "Best friend why do you have to be like that? I'll respect your little Angelcake and Joanne for that matter. I'm not going to do anything Angel doesn't want to do, and I'm not going to cheat on Joanne."

"Mimi you have handcuffs around here?" Collins asked ignoring Maureen.

"It's okay Collins, I trust her." Angel smirked and kissed Collins on the cheek.

"Thank you." Maureen smiled.

"So who is paired with my man?" Angel asked.

"Your girlfriend." Mimi giggled.

"Play nice with him chica." Angel playfully said. "He's sensitive."

"Ang..." Collins blushed with a smirk.

"Can we re-draw straws?" Roger asked. "I'm with Benny."

"Nope, you get who you get." Mimi said.

Roger huffed, his eyes shooting Benny with daggers. "Your lips are not coming anywhere near mine!"

Benny raised his hands in defense. "Don't worry man, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Yes you will." Maureen smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**one more chapter...I'm trying to make this just a twoshot.**

**btw: I don't own RENT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So who wants to go first?" Mimi excitedly asked, while bouncing towards Mark's bedroom. "We'll use Mark's room to play in."

"Why my room?" Mark whined.

"Relax, I bet none of us even make out with anyone." Mimi said. "Look who everyone is paired up with."

"Well I'll go first." Roger volunteered. "I want to get this over with. Come on Benny."

"Ooo, this is going to be sexy!" Maureen whistled.

"Maureen…shut up, we're not kissing." Roger firmly stated.

"Whatever you say…" Maureen taunted, and watched as Roger and Benny walked in the room together.

"Okay, when seven minutes is up, I'll knock on the door." Mimi said, and shut the door to give the two men some privacy.

"What an odd paring." Angel smirked.

"Kind of hot." Maureen said.

"I'll show you hot." Joanne mumbled before spearing Maureen onto the couch.

"Pookie!" Maureen giggled.

"I'm starting to miss the arguing." Collins said while he watched Joanne and Maureen start up another round of kissing.

"How about now?" Angel asked while capturing Collins lips to their own make out session.

Mimi smiled and shook her head, her eyes landing on Mark.

"You think Benny and Roger will kiss?" Mimi asked.

"Not a chance." Mark laughed.

Behind the closed door

"So…" Benny began and moved to sit on the bed.

"Don't come near me!" Roger demanded and stepped away.

"Relax. I'm not going to touch you." Benny said. "You think I'm like some sort of a pervert or something?"

Roger stood in the corner and shrugged. "I don't know anymore. You're the one who betrayed us…who knows what else you're up too."

Benny sighed, and fell back on the bed. "This is going to be a long seven minutes…" when he landed on his back, he felt something uncomfortable. Sitting up he reached under the blanket of Mark's bed, and pulled out a full bottle of Vodka.

"What is that?" Roger asked, watching Benny's every move.

"Vodka." Benny said surprised. "Wow…Mark drinks."

"If he drank it would be empty." Roger said, and took the bottle from the yuppie scum. "What better way to make the time go by." He said while twisting the cap off, and taking a huge drink. He squinted at the taste and handed the bottle to Benny.

"Cheers." Benny smiled and took a long drink himself.

Five minutes later the two men were staggering around Mark's room, a little drunk, both passing the now half empty bottle back and forth.

"Mark likes watching porn doesn't he?" Benny slurred as he reached into a box and pulled out a dirty magazine.

"Yeah." Roger nodded and fell on the bed. "Isn't time up yet?"

"Two more minutes." Benny said, and crawled on the bed next to him.

They both laid there, letting the minutes pass by slowly. Benny looked towards Roger, watching as he took another long drink from the almost empty bottle. Slowly the ex-landlord lifted himself up and began to shift closer to Roger, his drunken state telling him this was alright. His lips were soon inches away from Roger's who seemed to be really oblivious since his eyes were closed, and just as Benny was about to plant a kiss on his lips, Mimi knocked on the door and Roger's eyes shot open.

"EW! What the fuck!" Roger shouted, and pushed Benny away from him. "I knew there was something weird about you!"

"They kissed I knew it!" Maureen shouted in victory.

"No we didn't." Roger slurred as he stumbled out of the bedroom and towards Mimi. He quickly wrapped his arms around the dancer, and pulled her into a drawn out heated kiss. When air was needed, he glared at Benny. "I like girls! Especially Mimi, she's my girlfriend." He yelled, and grabbed Mimi's ass, before kissing her again.

"Baby are you drunk?" Mimi giggled.

"We found some Vodka in Mark's room." Roger answered, and pulled Mimi down in his lap.

Everyone watched as Benny slowly walked out of Mark's room, his face flush with embarrassment.

"Dude…you speak gay?" Collins asked.

"Shut up…we're drunk!" Benny said. "I thought maybe he wanted to play the game."

"Roger never plays!" Maureen giggled.

"So who wants to go next?" Mimi asked.

"I'll go." Joanne said and climbed off of Maureen.

"Pookie where are you going?" Maureen pouted.

"It's mine and Marks turn." Joanne answered.

"Mark and Joanne are together?" Maureen asked, just now realizing it. "No!"

"That is pretty ironic." Angel said, amused about the situation.

"It's just a game." Mark stated and headed for his room.

"I won't allow it." Maureen said. "You two are going to hook up or something. I can just see it now, it will be like some weird story you tell your grandchildren."

"Don't worry honeybear, I don't like boys remember." Joanne assured her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"But Joanne." Maureen whined. "I don't know what you're going to do behind that door…with Mark!"

"Somebody is jealous!" Collins sing-song.

"No I'm not…I just don't want my girlfriend, going in heaven for seven minutes with my ex-boyfriend. They already did some weird tango dance thing…I don't want their tongues tangoing together!" Maureen explained with fret, her face however soon turned into a grin. "Joanne if you like kissing Mark…want to I don't know…try a threesome with him?"

"Okay! See you later." Joanne said and entered the room with Mark.

"So..." Mark began and took a seat in a chair, keeping a respectful distance away from Joanne. "How are things between you and Maureen?" He asked with a knowing smile, ready to get an ear full of how Maureen could be a bad girlfriend sometimes.

"Great." Joanne beamed, and Mark's face sort of fell.

"Really?" He asked.

"Don't sound too happy." Joanne giggled.

"Sorry..." Mark said. "I am happy for you...it's just...the last time we talked...we tangoed! About Maureen!"

"I know." Joanne smiled and sat on the bed. "But something happened to Maureen. I mean she is still same old flirty Maureen, but she toned it down a lot! I haven't doubted a kiss in a long time, all we ever do now is make out." Joanne grinned. "And it's goooood."

"Does she still pout her lips?" Mark asked. "And call you Pookie?"

"Always." Joanne smiled. "I'm not going to lie, it's really cute." She then laughed. "But now, after she pouts her lips and calls me Pookie, she uses those lips and gently places kisses along my neck..."

Mark watched as Joanne's eyes clouded over in happiness. "What about the mooning over other boys."

"She stopped." Joanne answered. "Well she does still check them out, but then all her attention goes right back to me. And...I don't know if my mind is playing tricks on me...or if it's wishful thinking...but I swear she swoons when _I_ walk in the door."

"Oh cool..." Mark mumbled. _I'm getting nauseous._

"She even say's I love you now!" Joanne cheered. "She is still a top notch diva and drama queen but it's so worth dealing with. Our relationship is better than ever." Joanne said and then eyed Mark, taking in the bored look on his face. "I'm sorry Mark. I guess this wouldn't be something you'd want to hear since she is your ex..."

"It's okay, I asked." Mark said and smirked. "I'm happy someone was finally able to tame her. I guess I wasn't the right person for the job. Congratulations Joanne."

"Thanks." Joanne smiled. "So...should would kiss or something? This is after all seven minutes in heaven."

Mark nervously shrugged, his hands instantly becoming clammy. "I don't know."

Joanne sighed. "I only ever kissed one boy in my entire life."

Mark slowly walked over to the bed. "You could kiss me if you want. You don't have to..."

"Just a small one..." Joanne said.

"Okay..." Mark said while taking in a breath, and sitting next to the lawyer.

Slowly the two moved closer to each other, their lips seconds apart. If this were a romantic movie, a love song would be playing in the background right now, but just as they were about to touch, Joanne slapped Mark hard across the face.

"I can't!" She shouted and jumped up. "Sorry I hit you, but I'm not attracted to guys at all! The thought of even kissing one makes me want to vomit."

Mark nodded and held his cheek, the pain sinking in. "Message well received."

"I'm so sorry Mark." Joanne said and walked over to check his face.

"Minutes up!" Mimi called out and opened the door to see Mark holding his face in pain. "What happened?" She giggled.

"We need to get him some ice." Joanne said.

"Did he try and rape you?" Mimi laughed.

"No..." Joanne smiled. "I'm just a devoted lesbian."

"Pookie?" Maureen called out, and pulled Joanne down onto her lap. "Did you kiss him?"

"No, I hit him." Joanne said.

"Like naughty spanking?" Maureen pouted.

"More like across the face." Mark said from the kitchen.

"Haha, Mark got hit by a girl." Roger teased, and Mimi hit him on the back of the head. "Hey ow!"

"You kissed Benny." Mimi smirked, and Roger huffed.

"Sorry." Joanne said again.

"No hard feelings Jo." Mark said. "I understand you couldn't do it."

Joanne smiled and turned back to Maureen, who quickly pulled her into a kiss.

"Seriously, let's put those two behind a closed door." Collins commented.

"How about us?" Mimi asked and grabbed the professor by the hand. "Because it's now our turn to get freaky!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**So i lied...this is going to be a threeshot! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Collins could only chuckled as Mimi dragged him into the "make out room" shutting the door behind her. Collins sat on the bed, and smiled at the dancer.

"So…" Collins began and leaned back on the bed, shifting over a little so Mimi could sit next to him. "What do you want to do with our seven minutes?"

Mimi shrugged. "Gossip? Or we could try kissing. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Collins nodded with a grin. "Yes, a few. Plus Angel counts as a girl so technically I kiss a girl all the time."

"True." Mimi nodded, and studied the man sitting next to her. She was like a curious kitten watching him, wondering what his lips would feel like against her own. It was in her nature to be curious, always wanting to try new things out, and was also guilty of fantasizing about all of her friends…all eight of them. "I'm another girl you could try kissing."

"Well this is a kissing game…" Collins reasonably stated. "And I'm sure Angel wouldn't mind if we gave each other a quick peck on the li-"

Before he could finish his sentence Mimi had flung herself towards him, capturing his lips with her own. Collins was caught off guard by the kiss, causing him to fall on his back, with Mimi tumbling on top of him. The only time he realized what was happening was when he felt Mimi's tongue try to invade his mouth. His eyes nearly popped out of his head, as he forced the dancer off of him.

"What…wha…Mimi…I…you!" He stuttered and wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Chica!? What was that!?"

Mimi shrugged and smirked. "I wanted to kiss you."

"You're almost as worse as Maureen!" He stated still shocked by the surprise kiss. "And wow, you're strong for a petite dancer."

"Am I a good kisser too?" Mimi asked with a raised brow.

"Not bad. Not as good as Angel though." Collins smirked. "No one can even compare to Ang though, so don't feel bad."

"Of course." Mimi giggled and sat on the bed, fixing her wrinkled clothes. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up. "So…you want to try it again?"

Collins shook his head, with a small smile. "We should have paired you and Mo together. I bet you two wouldn't waste any of the seven minutes."

"So is that a no?" Mimi asked.

"I'd rather make out with Angel. Plus I'm not really into the whole girl thing, unless it's Angel wearing a wig." Collins explained.

"So we established the fact that you love Angel…like a lot." Mimi smirked. "I'm happy…she deservers the best."

"So do you. And you can get you're make out on with Roger after our seven minutes is up." Collins chuckled, and pulled a joint from his coat pocket. "In the mean time, let us get high instead." And with that he lit the joint and deeply inhaled.

Mimi smiled as she took the substance from Collins' hand and held it up to her lips. "Thank the good Load that I get to spend my seven minutes with you!" she praised and then took a long drag.

Seven minutes later Angel poked her head inside the room. "Hello? Seven minutes is up you guys."

"Already?" Collins asked as he stood up and headed for the door, blowing out smoke on the way.

Angel smiled and greeted Collins with a kiss. "How was it?"

"I missed you." Collins said.

Mimi playfully rolled her eyes. "You were separated for seven minutes."

"Seven minutes is a long time." Collins said and wasted no time in kissing Angel.

"You two make me sick." Mimi joked, and headed for Roger, who began to fulfill her need to make out. Once air was needed, she pulled away, and looked towards Maureen, who seemed to be occupied with Joanne. "Okay, Angel and Maureen's turn."

"I'm not playing anymore." Maureen mumbled against Joanne's lips. "Unless Joanne and I get to go into the bedroom together."

"Too bad, everyone had to go in there, now it's your turn." Roger stated.

"Okay fine." Maureen said, and reluctantly pulled her lips from Joanne's. "Let's go Angel."

"Okay honey, I'm coming." Angel said, while she too unwillingly pulled away from Collins, who was placing tender kisses down her neck.

Finally the two managed to get away from their lovers, and headed for the bedroom. But Collins quickly grabbed Angel's hand, and pulled her in an embrace.

"Wait." Collins said grabbing everyone's attention. "Do we have the handcuffs for Maureen?"

Maureen rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Are you serious? I don't need them, I can control myself."

"I'll go get them." Joanne stated and eyed Mimi. "Where are they?"

"Roger's room." Mimi smirked.

"You're treating me like a prisoner." Maureen whined.

"I don't blame them." Benny snickered, and Maureen shot him the finger.

"Spread em." Joanne said as she walked back with a set of handcuffs in her hand.

Maureen smirked and held out her hands. "I think I like this situation."

"Please put her hands behind her back." Collins suggested. "This way it will be harder for her to touch Angel."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Maureen said as Joanne roughly tugged her hands behind her back, and cuffed her. "This is turning me on by the second. You really want me to enter that room with Angel after Joanne just cuffed me?"

Collins nodded "It's better than letting you go in there with free hands."

"Come on chica, let's do this." Angel said, and grabbed the diva by the upper arm and dragged her into the room.

"If she gives you any problems Ang…feel free to hit her." Collins said, and watched as the door shut in front of him, separating him from Angel, who was locked in a room with frisky Maureen for seven long minutes.

"So Angel." Maureen began, and flopped on the bed. "You and I never really just talk, or have alone time. And since I know we won't be doing any kissing of the sort, tell me about yourself. What's it like dating my best friend Collins? He seems real protective, is he like that all the time?"

"He's an amazing boyfriend, I couldn't ask for anyone better." Angel said with a huge smile. She then eyed Maureen up and down, and sat next to her, her hands slightly shaking from nerves. "Um…honey?"

"Yeah?" Maureen asked, trying to wiggle her hands free.

"I never…I never kissed a girl before." Angel slowly replied, and Maureen froze in her spot.

"Really?" Maureen asked shocked. "Like never? Like never never?"

"Never." Angel confirmed.

Maureen's eyes went wide. "Not even to experiment, or not even in high school or anything like that?"

"Nope, I'm a true gay. I knew since I was a kid that I liked boys, and never once had the desire to kiss a girl." Angel truthfully said, and then swallowed hard. "Until now…"

"You mean…"

Angel slowly nodded. "Well the moment I found out we were partnered with each other for this silly game, it got me thinking, this could be my chance to experience kissing a girl. At first I just thought that we would come in here and talk, and I would have to turn down all your attempts at trying to kiss me, because well…no offence Maureen, but you hit on everything that breaths. But now…curiosity has got me tied in."

"Okay." Maureen said. "So what does this mean?"

"Sugar…will you do the honors of being my first and last girl kiss?" Angel asked.

"I would love too!" Maureen beamed, happily excited she was able to help Angel out, and also get some action out of this childish game.

"Okay so I'm just going to lean in." Angel said.

Maureen nodded. "Okay, just take your time. It's not like I can do anything anyways, my hands are behind my back."

Angel nodded, and slowly she began to move in, and soon hers and Maureen's lips were lightly pressed together. Angel was expecting Maureen to add some tongue or something, but was surprised when the diva actually respected her, and didn't do anything at all.

Their kiss was very brief, Angel being the first to pull away.

"Well?" Maureen asked.

Angel shrugged. "Well I still like boys, and couldn't help but think of Collins the entire time." She then eyed Maureen and smiled. "But thanks…and thanks for being respectful."

"No problem." Maureen smirked, and fell back on the bed. "So what do we do for the next six and a half minutes?"

"Talk about Collins?" Angel giggled, and laid next to Maureen, with a giddy look in her eyes.

"Well okay…" Maureen said with a smile. "As long as we get to talk about Joanne too."

"Deal!" Angel smirked, and the two began to gush about their lovers.

Six minutes later, the two left the room with excited smiles, and soon they were both back sitting on their lovers lap.

"Can you take these off now?" Maureen pouted to Joanne, wanting to be freed.

"How about you leave them on?" Joanne seductively said.

"Mmm…Joanne, you're naughty." Maureen giggled, and the two fell back on the couch.

"Ummm…I have to go to the bathroom." Collins said, and stood up, pulling Angel with him. "Angel you want to join me?"

"Yes, right away!" Angel giggled, and skipped to the bathroom behind Collins.

Roger smiled and shook his head, he then eyed Mimi. "Want to head down to your place?"

"Let's go." Mimi smirked, and the two ran out of the loft, and towards Mimi's.

Mark eyed Benny and shrugged. "This is what happens after we all hang out."

Benny sighed. "Well I don't want to sit around here and watch and listen to them make love. Want to go to the Life Café or something?"

"Let's. Mark smiled and the two grabbed their coats and headed for the door. "You know Benny…I'm kind of glad Alison kicked you out."

Benny chuckled. "Me too Mark…me too."

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know some of you probably hate the fact that I had Angel kiss Maureen...well...Too bad! lol! I thought it was cute. ;) **

**ps. Sorry if Mimi...or any of them seemed ooc or anything. **

**and a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! ;) **


End file.
